


The Proper Basis for Marriage is Mutual Misunderstanding

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Season 2 spoilers, Stripping, Unable to Express Feelings, Use Your Words, set post season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Keith sets out to prove to Hunk once and for all that he does not have purple skin.For Voltron Rare Pair Week Free Day.





	

It had been a hectic couple of days. Zarkon had been licked but they didn’t know for sure if the threat had been defeated or someone else would take up the cause. Keith was part Galra. The witch that had been aiding Zarkon and had taken Shiro’s arm had been Altean or something. Shiro himself had somehow managed to disappear from somewhere inside the Black Lion and no one knew how to find him which had done nothing to improve Keith’s mood. It was enough to make anyone want to take a ten thousand year nap and hope it had all sorted itself out by the time one woke up. Not that it was a good idea as everyone he knew and cared about would be dead by the time he came out of it. At the moment, Hunk would be happy if he got more than two hours sleep at night. Which was why he had taken the earliest opportunity to say goodnight to the others, make his way to his room and sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed. By this point he was probably far too keyed up to get any sleep. He had the nagging sensation that as soon as his head would hit the pillow, Keith would get on the intercom and tell them to get to their hangars so they could continue the search for Shiro. He dreaded changing into his pajamas and laying down but feared what staying up any longer would do to him. He compromised by staring at the wall across from him.

“Alright, we need to get this out in the open,” Keith said as he swooped into the room, making him jump. The door swished closed behind him as Keith stood in the middle of his room.

“Keith, buddy, what are you talking about?” he asked as Keith pulled off his jacket and tossed it lightly onto the floor. He looked like he was getting ready to fight him. He didn’t want to fight Keith, especially not in his bedroom. Not to mention he wasn’t entirely sure what he had done to warrant such aggressive behavior. 

“You keep,” one glove came off and was thrown to the floor, “staring at me.” The other glove joined it.

“I haven’t,” he protested, but he had. He knew he had. He just thought he had been a little more subtle about it. Or at least he hoped that Keith hadn’t noticed. Maybe this was just a misunderstanding and he could still talk his way out of it.

“Yes, you have,” Keith said. He pulled off one boot than kicked the other one off. He started sweating as he wondered how far this was going to go. Would Keith actually take all his clothes off or would he stop eventually? Why was he taking his clothes off anyway? What exactly did he plan on doing once all this clothes were on the floor? He wouldn’t plan on fighting him naked, would he? Somehow he doubted Keith was itching for a fight. He swallowed hard, and, oh, there he went taking the pants off and the joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. “You’ve been trying to see if I have purple skin,” Keith said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him in only his boxers. 

So that’s what this was about. He thought he had been staring to see if he had purple skin, not that he was staring for the real reason because Keith was super attractive. So things were going to get super awkward if Keith managed to get rid of that last layer of material.

“You’ve proven your point,” he said, holding up his hands. “You don’t have purple skin.”

“You believe me?” Keith asked, and thankfully he stopped before the boxers had come off.

“Yeah, well, I can see most of it,” he said, gesturing to Keith’s state of almost complete undress. “I’ll take your word on the rest of it.”

No telling what might have happened if Keith carried on any further. He might say something that both of them would regret later. Much better for Keith to think he had been staring in search of purple skin than for the truth to make things awkward between them.

“Oh,” Keith said, blinking a few times as if he had suddenly realized what he had been doing. Keith had been stripping in his room and was now standing in front of his bed with nothing on but his boxers. If he had been more of an opportunistic man, maybe things would have played out differently. Maybe if he were bolder, he could have convinced Keith to stay or at least finish proving to him that he didn’t have purple skin. 

Keith bent to pick up his scattered clothes, trying to hide the faint flush that rose to his cheeks. Tried but failed, but Hunk knew better than to comment on it. Keith had been exceptionally moody lately, and it might be for the good of the team if Keith either got redressed or left the room immediately. Leaving might be the better option. He wasn’t quite sure what he would do if Keith started getting dressed in front of him. 

“If that’s settled, I guess I’ll be going then,” Keith said as he quickly gathered up the rest of his clothes and scooted out of the room. Belatedly, Hunk realized Keith scurrying out of his room wearing only his boxers would raise more than a few eyebrows.


End file.
